


Quirks

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Gabriel and Sam [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge: Sabriel Edition, Gabriel - Freeform, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel's Quirks, Gen, Mentioned Castiel - Freeform, Quirks, Sam Noticing Quirks, mentioned Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Gabriel doesn't die, but actually goes into hiding after Lucifer "kills him." Joins Team Free Will and Sam is able to pick up on some quirks that makes Gabriel, Gabriel.*A/N: Sorry, I know my titles are becoming super unoriginal.





	Quirks

There were very few things Sam knew about Gabriel, especially when their meetings were few and far between. He knew Gabriel didn't need sleep and was a habitual outfit repeater, much like Castiel and the other angels. Sam knew Gabriel's temperature ran hotter than humans, again, like Cas and the others. And the arch angel had a unhealthy obsession with sweets. But over the years, Sam noticed other things about Gabriel.

When Gabe first came to TFW, Sam was sure Gabriel was going to cry when he saw Cas again. After Cas had attacked him, thinking it was another illusion, Gabe pulled Cas into a tight hug and whispered comforting words in Enochian. Soon after, Sam found the distraught archangel drinking in salute to the group of angels that were slaughtered by another group of rogue angels. That night, Sam quietly sat and drank with Gabriel.

On every hunt, Gabriel would chew a piece of gum. It didn't matter what type, but his favorite was the bubblegum that had the "original" flavoring, like Bubble Bubble. During the research portion of their hunts, though Gabriel rarely helped with research, could quote every version of the Bible perfectly. Gabe, more times than not, could quote two scriptures before Sam or Dean could pull out the Bible from the motel drawer.

After months of finding bowls and bags of blue candy around- in the Bunker's kitchen, the living room, the library, at the motels they were staying at- Sam finally asked Gabriel about them.

"Hey, Gabriel," Sam said as he held up two large bags of blue candy. "What's up with the candy?"

"I don't like eating the blue ones." Gabe said, going back to his Casa Erotica.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because the blue ones were Lucifer's favorite; I'd always give mine to him."

"I'm sorry, for bringing him up."

Gabriel just shrugged and went back to critiquing his porn. That was another thing Sam learned about the archangel- Gabe like to critique porn. He also liked to find people's pet peeves and do them until the person was ready to smite him. Then, he'd laugh and end up snorting because he was laughing so hard. Oh, and Gabriel's pet peeve- when people talk with their mouth full.

Dean was talking about something, while they were eating lunch. The booth they were sitting in was away from everyone, so they never saw Dean practically choke on his own tongue. The Winchester looked around him, seeing Gabriel's fingers pinched tightly together.

"I swear, Dean," He seethed. "If I have to listen to you for one more minute while there's shit rolling around in that trap of yours, I'm sewing your mouth shut by hand, got it?!"  
Gabriel released Dean from his hold and went back to eating his lollipop. Dean never spoke with food in his mouth ever again.

Sam was learning all sorts of things about Gabriel like he was technically left handed because his vessel was, but he fought with his right. He's also obsessed with Halloween, not because of the candy, but because you could dress up as whoever or whatever you wanted. Gabriel could tell them their latitude and longitude coordinates of their current location as long as it wasn't warded against angels. And even though he could be impatient and often times moody, Gabriel made everyday fun and exciting, never dull, unless he was in one of his moods. Yeah, Sam had a lot to learn about the many quirks of Gabriel the archangel.


End file.
